Babysitting
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Babies and agents are not a good mix. But, would this agents manage to take care of the precious grandson of Commander Tower? One-shot with hints of Shadouge.


_Hello, everyone, I was bored, so I started scribling and ended up with this. I hope you like it as much as I did writing it._

 _Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters belong to SEGA._

 _Enjoy the reading!_

* * *

"Agents Shadow and Rouge, commander Tower wants you to be at his office" A secretary called. Both Rouge and Shadow looked at each other confused. "And he says is urgent, so please, be quick."

The two agents went immediately to the office. Abraham Tower was holding a baby. When he saw them, he handed the baby to Rouge, and gave a bag to Shadow.

"This is Erick, my grandson. You are babysitting him today. I have to leave and I can't take him with me. You better take proper care of him or I will kill you both. You are dismissed" He said as he was walking out of the office. He closed the door and the baby giggled. "Oh, I forgot" he said entering into the office again. "Erick is breastfed, but her mother sent two bottles with milk. They are in the fridge. Don't let them out or they would spoil. Bye, my little boy" He waved at the baby and left.

"What the f…" Shadow said but Rouge shushed him.

"The baby, Shadow. Mind you language" She said rocking the baby in her arms.

"Why this is happening to us?" Shadow asked rubbing her temples.

"Because life hates us. This means that we must go home. There go my plans for tonight" Rouge said sighing.

When the couple entered into Rouge's apartment, the baby was asleep. Rouge placed the baby in her bed and saw him sleeping.

"Isn't he cute?" She said moved. Shadow raised one of his eyebrows. "Come on, Shads, don't tell me you aren't moved by this little bundle of joy."

"I've never seen you like this. Are you sure everything is ok with you?" He explained walking out of the bedroom. She followed him. "Babies are fragile and I'm not the most careful person in the world. Besides, we're only babysitting him tonight. It shouldn't be the big deal"

"You are always that charismatic" Rouge said rolling her eyes. "Let's check what we could have for dinner." They heard a cry from the room. "Well, maybe we're not having dinner yet" Shadow sat on the couch and heard Rouge calling the baby. "What's going on little Erick? Want to go with Shadow?" The hedgehog ears perked and saw the bat walking towards him with the baby in her arms. "Here's uncle Shadow". She sat beside him and lied the baby in her legs. Shadow looked at the baby and tried to touch him, but retreated his hand as if the little person was toxic. "You can touch him, Shadow. He's not going to break."

"So, Erick, Abraham Tower is your grandfather…" He said and the baby grabbed Shadow's finger. "Please, be a better man than him"

"Yes, baby Erick. Be a better person" Both laughed. Erick looked at them confused. "How old is he?"

"What would I know? Humans are different that mobians." He said while moving his finger, watching his reaction. "Maybe he is six months old, or a year old. I don't know."

"Hold him" She said and he looked at her startled. "We need to eat something and I cook better than you."

Shadow held the baby and rocked him. It was something that he would never thought doing. Babies were fragile, small and somehow difficult to handle. Suddenly, Erick started to cry. Shadow stood up and walked around the living room trying to calm him down, but he continued crying.

"Rouge, the baby is crying. Do something" Shadow said getting on his nerves.

"What happened?" Rouge said holding the baby.

"No idea. What is he doing?" He said when Erick started to grab Rouge's breast.

"I think he's hungry… did you bring the bottles, right?" Shadow looked at her and disappeared. "That's what I thought" She looked at the baby. "Don't worry, he'll be back in a few minutes". Shadow reappeared with one bottle in each hand. "Well, time to eat, Erick. Shadow, don't forget to put the other bottle in the fridge."

The bat was really focused on what she was doing that didn't noticed the hedgehog peeking over her shoulder. She was smiling in a way she never showed before. Shadow was confused, but he thought that it was something related to her being a female. He continued looking at her when some smoke caught his attention: the stove was burning. Rouge was still focused on the baby, which gave Shadow some time to look for the extinguisher and put the fire out. When there wasn't more fire, he called to the first take away he found.

"Honey, do you know where the bag is?" Rouge said and looked at the mess. "What did you do?!"

"I prevented a fire in your house and saved our lives. The bag is on your bed." He simply answered and she looked at him perplexed. "Ok, I'm going for the bag" He dashed to the bedroom and gave her the item. She grabbed it and went to the couch. She was going to change the baby's diaper. "But I asked some delivery, are you ok with that?"

"I suppose" She answered still perplexed.

"What's wrong?"

"This never happened to me before. I totally forgot the stove. It was like… if I was hypnotized by Erick" She said and handed the baby to Shadow while she went to dispose the diaper. "I don't know, it was weird."

"I bet. You were… different" he said and patted the baby on the back, it seemed natural to him.

"What time is it? Is it already night?" Rouge said trying to change the subject.

"No, it is 7.30… maybe we should put him to sleep" He said tenderly while rocking the baby. "I mean, because it would be good for him, isn't it?"

"Of course, of course" She said and both walked to the bedroom.

They spent half an hour trying to make Erick sleep, but he refused to close his eyes. Rouge and Shadow were trying to figure why he wouldn't sleep. And when he was about to sleep, the delivery arrived, causing Erick to wake up and cry. Shadow almost killed the poor delivery guy, but after a few glaring sights from Rouge, he just paid and closed the door angry.

"Look on the internet what we could do" The bat said getting on her nerves. Shadow nodded and researched on his cellphone, the baby wasn't crying anymore, but was visibly upset. "Well?"

"It says that we should feed him"

"We already did"

"What about a stroll?"

"I don't think is a good idea: a hedgehog, a bat and a baby? Sure. We'll end up in jail" She rolled her eyes and Shadow sighed heavily getting annoyed.

"Oh, here it says that we should give him a relaxing bath, with toys and lavender essence. It says that it makes baby go to sleep"

Rouge nodded and prepared the bath tub. The baby wasn't fond of water. The lavender essence went spilled all over the bathroom and the babysitters started to feel dizzy. To make it even worse, they didn't have any toy for the baby. After what seemed an eternity, they finally took baby Erick out of the bath tub and put him on some clothes.

"Now it's time to sleep, Erick" Shadow said somehow sharply. Rouge glared at him ant took the baby away from him.

The bat started rocking the baby. He didn't like it anymore and started to cry. Shadow held him and tried to calm him down, but his efforts were useless.

"Now what?" He said while walking around with the crying baby.

"I don't know! Please, baby Erick, go to sleep: we fed you, we gave you a bath, you can go to sleep" She said caressing his cheek. The baby looked at her and cried even more.

"I guess he noticed you're not his mother"

"Don't tell me Shadow, I thought he would mistake a bat for a human" She said harshly. Shadow widened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey diddle, diddle" he sang

"You can sing?"

"Shh, I'm trying something…" He said looking at her a little bit mad. "The cat and the fiddle, the cow jumped over the moon. The little dog laughed to see such sport, and the dish ran away with the spoon"

Erick stopped crying and nuzzled in his arms. They continued singing the rhyme until the baby closed his eyes.

"Finally" She whispered amazed. Shadow left the baby on the bed. Both of them looked at him sleeping peacefully. "What if we go to eat?"

"Agree"

The two of them ate in complete silence, just peeking at each other from time to time. Faint smiles were drawn on their faces.

"We would be the worst parents of the history" She finally said and Shadow chuckled. "You laughed… that's new" He looked at her.

"I laugh sometimes, you know?"

"I know, but I never thought I heard you laugh that way. Or sing… where did you learn the rhyme?" Now, she was peering into his eyes, her smile never disappearing.

"I think it was in one of Maria's books. I don't remember very well, but it came to my mind when I was figuring out what to do" He answered and looked aside.

"It saved our lives. Thank Heavens you could remember it"

An awkward silence invaded the room. Neither of them wanted to say something. There was something odd about the whole situation. It was like if they just had discovered something about themselves that never thought plausible. Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. Shadow walked immediately to the door and opened it, ready to yell at whoever was on the other side but it was Commander Tower.

"Good night, Agent Shadow. I came to pick up Erick" He said in an official tone.

"Weren't you coming tomorrow morning?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. However, I came back earlier. Now, where's my grandson?" Abraham Tower wasn't in the mood to waste more time in worthless conversation.

"Over here, he is sleeping" Shadow said and guide him inside the house.

"Here's baby Erick" Rouge said carrying the baby. Shadow looked at her confused and then remembered the perfect hearing of her friend. "He was an angel" She added and the soldier looked at both of them.

"Thank you, agents. And as a recompense of your job, tomorrow you have a free day. I should leave now, good night".

He left the building. The baby was gone as fast as he came. Rouge sat in front of the tv and Shadow gave her a glass of water. Both sat in silence, just sipping at their glasses.

"You know, we should have a baby" She said and Shadow spilled his beverage over the coffee table.

"What?!"

"Just kidding. Besides, you're a hedgehog and I'm a bat. We're not compatible to breed." She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" The hedgehog said looking at her.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought of it" He didn't answered. "That's what I thought… Our kid would be awesome…"

"Please…"

"Ok, ok, I understand. It was too much" Rouge said sighing. She stood up and walked towards her bedroom. "I'm going to sleep. Today was a long day. Good night, Shadow" She said giggling.

"Good night, Rouge" Shadow said looking at her walking to her bedroom. Then a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "A boy and a girl?"

"Two girls. No boys. And they would be cunning as I am and good-looking as you" She said before she entered into the bedroom.

Shadow sighed. That was the last time they accepted babysitting someone's child. He knew that if it happened again, they would ended up having a child one way or another.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it. It was something fluffy, but I was in the mood of doing it._

 _Don't forget to review :3_

 _See you!_


End file.
